LOTM: Nettle P3/Transcript
(Nettle is seen approaching the nurseries) Nettle: Here it is. (Nettle enters one of the nurseries, and there she finds several males and females looking at each other confused) Infants:………… Nettle: Not what I expected to find. ???: I'm sure you didn't. (Betsy comes up to Nettle) Betsy: These infants had been separated by gender the day they were born. Not even they're mothers got to see several of them till after Gnash was gone. Nettle: Really? Betsy: Really. Nettle: Wow... Betsy: Oh yes. And that was one of the MANY things Gnash did after you left. Nettle:.... I heard... You were part of his little harem. Betsy: That I was... And to think it all started that fateful day we saved you.... (Scene flashes back to the nest. Betsy and her sister are seen sleeping comfortably, having just a few hours ago, got Nettle out of the nest) Grace:..... Betsy: We did it Grace. Grace: Yeah... We did. Its morning now. Gnash is sure to find out she's gone any second now. Betsy: How mad do you think he's gonna be? Gnash: *Voice* NETTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Betsy: !!! Grace: Pretty mad. Gnash: *Voice* EVERYONE!!!! OUTSIDE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!! Grace: *Sighs and stands up* You heard our Alpha... Betsy: Sis... I'm scared... Grace: Its all right. He'll just choose another mate and be happy again. Betsy: What if... he chooses one of us....? Grace:.... *Pats Betsy's head* It'll be okay. I promise. (Betsy follows Grace. Soon every Targhul in the nest is seen gathered in front of Gnash) Gnash:..... Targhuls: …… Gnash: Where. Is she? Targhuls: *Confused murmurs* Gnash: WHERE IS SHE?!?! Targhuls: !! Graves: Where's…. Who sir? Gnash: NETTLE!!!! SHE'S MISSING!!! Razor: !! Graves: What!? Gnash: She was in her room last night! And now she's GONE!! So where is she hiding!? Male Targhul: I haven't seen her. Female Targhul: M-Me either. Gnash: Oh. Is that so? No one's seen her huh? (Gnash starts to pace around the crowd) Gnash: Okay. I get it. I understand. (Gnash suddenly grabs the wall of a building and rips it off) Targhuls: !!! Gnash: I'm being played. I'm being challenged. Someone thought it was a good idea to take my mate from me. (Gnash punches another wall causing it to crumble) Gnash: SOMEONE in here is LYING!! Betsy:...... Gnash: And the guilty party... BETTER!! Come forward. Right now. (No one moves) Gnash: … Oh. I see how it is. (Gnash then suddenly grabs an infant) Gnash: Maybe if I kill this child you'll come forward!! Female Targhul: MY BABY!! Infant: *Crying* Gnash: COME FORWARD RIGHT THE FUCK NOW OR I'LL- Grace: GNASH!! Gnash:...… Grace: Please. Calm yourself. And put. The child. Down. Gnash:...………… *Puts the child down* (The infant goes up to the mother who hugs it) Female Targhul: Thank you! Grace:..... Gnash:.... Grace: Gnash. Sir. I know you are absolutely angry right now, and you have every right to be. But none of us know where Nettle is. Graves: I have to agree with her sir. No one saw her, and no one would dare cross you. Razor: Yeah what kind of dumb ass would do that? Gnash:... *Slowly nods* Yeah... Yeah you'd have to be stupid to do that... Grace: And I'm sure one of us would be more then honored to take Nettle's place as your mate. Betsy: !! Gnash: Really now? Grace: Yes sir. Gnash:... Grace, you always were the only woman in this nest with any real brains. Grace: Thank you. Gnash:... But I'm afraid one mate isn't gonna cut it. Grace: Sir? Gnash: My mate escaped from me. This is a weakness. A sign that I haven't been doing things the way I should. (Gnash stands in front of the crowd) Gnash: As such.... There are going to be some MAJOR changes around here.... Betsy:..... Grace:..... Razor: Changes? Graves: What kind of changes? Gnash Big changes boys. Big. Changes. Betsy: *voice* Not even Grace could predict what Gnash thought next.... (The scene then shows the nest expanding largely) Betsy: *Voice* He ordered a MASSIVE expansion to the nest. Getting to where it is today. It took awhile to build and it was a lot of work. (Gnash is then gathered in front of a crowd again) Betsy: *Voice* And then after the expansion, he ordered his harem. Gnash: Attention everyone! Razor: Hm? Gnash: I am... Mostly. Pleased to see that the expansion is going well. But its time to address the issue of my mate. Targhuls:..... Gnash: Now Nettle... She's going to be a hard one to replace. Too hard for any one single female in this nest to do. As such... I am going to take several of you females to be my mates. Female Targhuls: !! Graves: Hm? Razor: What does that mean? We don't get any now!? Gnash: Oh don't worry Razor. You'll get a mate. Even if we have to take females from other nests. Grace and Betsy: !! Razor: Well... All right then. Graves: So... Are you asking to build a harem sir? Gnash: That's right. Now I want to females to all gather up so I can chose who among you get the honor of serving in this harem. Female Targhuls:..... Gnash: NOW!!! (The females split from the crowd and gather together) Betsy: Sis...? Grace:..... (Gnash then approaches the females) Gnash: Let's see.... I'll have... *Points at a brown one* You. Brown Female: ! Gnash: *Points at a blue one* You. Blue Female: ! Gnash: *Points at a red one* You. Red Female: ! Gnash: *Points at another brown female* You. Brown Female #2: ! Gnash: Aaaaaand….. *Points at Betsy* You. Betsy: *Gasps* Grace: !! Gnash: And let's see. Maybe one more should do. Betsy:........ Gnash: How about- Grace: G-Gnash sir! Gnash:... Grace... Grace:... I volunteer. Betsy: *gasp* Grace no! Gnash: Well then, good girl. Grace:........ Betsy: Grace... Grace: Betsy.... It'll be okay. At least this way we'll be together. Betsy: *Tears up* Grace... Gnash: 6 should be a good start. Take the girls to my chambers! Razor, Graves, if you find any female among here that suits your fancy, feel free to take them on as your mate! Razor: Oh ho yes sir! Graves: Right away. (The two go and lead the group of females to Gnash's chamber before the scene returns to the present) Nettle:........ Betsy: I'll still never forget when he forced me to sit in his lap and he... licked me... Nettle: I'm sorry Betsy.... Betsy: Don't feel bad for me... Feel bad for these infants. Cause once he built his harem, he then ordered the separation. Nettle:....Tell me. Please. Betsy:... *Sighs* (Scene goes over to a few days later after Gnash started his harem. Betsy, and another female are forced to stay with Gnash he is talking to some of his guards) Razor: What's up today Gnash? Gnash: Boys, I want you to gather everything infant in this nest. Male and female. Betsy: ??? Graves: May I ask why sir? Gnash: You'll see. Oh and if an infant is with a mother, take it from her. Graves: Take it? Gnash: Yes. Razor: Any particular reason why? Graves: Don't we need the mothers to keep the kids healthy? Gnash: All will be explained. Now get the infants and bring them here now. Razor: *Shrugs* All right then. (The guards go to get the infants) Gnash: And while they go get the infants... (Gnash suddenly wraps a tendril around Betsy's waist) Betsy: !! Gnash: We can continue having fun. Betsy:...... Gnash: Having several lovers if better then having one anyway. (Gnash takes a few tendril to carress Betsy's body and she does not resist, knowing full well the price. A while later. The guards return with the infants) Graves: Sir. We've returned. Gnash: Ah. Excellent. This is ALL the infants. Razor: Yes sir. Gnash: Excellent. Now, I want them separated into different Nurseries going by gender. Betsy: !! Graves: Separated by gender?? Gnash: That's right. The boys have a future as warriors. And the girl.... Well all they are go for is reproducing. So you get the idea. Razor: I see. Graves: Right away sir. Male Infant: Wait what's going on? I'm confused. Female Infant: Me to. Separate?? Razor: All will be explained in due time boys and girls. Now will all the boys follow me please? Graves: Girls come with me. Female infants: Okay. Razor: Let's go! (The infants, while confused and some a little sad do what they are told) Betsy:...... Gnash: *Sigh* Now then.... (Gnash grabs Betsy by the waist again) Gnash: We can get back to where we left off. Betsy: Gnn.. Gnash: You know, one day I will find my lovely Nettle. And when I do, I'll be sure to give her thanks. Cause all that has happened, has been because of her. Betsy:........ (Gnash smirks as Betsy closes her eyes. The scene then returns to the present.) Betsy: So yeah....That's that.... Nettle: *Tears up a little* Betsy..... I had no idea.... (Betsy puts a comforting hand on Nettle's shoulder. Nettle cries a little but suddenly they begin to hear movement. They look to see the infants all looking with concern) Male Infant: Are you okay...? Female Infant: Is something wrong Miss Nettle? Betsy: Awww. Nettle: *Wipes the tears* S-Sorry kids. I'm just a bit concerned about what happened before I became Alpha. Like with all of you. Being separated from each other... And I can't even imagine the Targhuls currently grown up had to deal with while they were infants. Infants:...... Nettle: I promise though, I'll make sure your childhoods aren't as bad as the one I was cursed with. You can trust me on that. (The infants say nothing) Nettle:...... Betsy:....... (The infant then all charge and jump onto Nettle, knocking her onto the floor as they all cheer) Infants: YAAAY!!! Nettle: AHHH!! OH MY GOD I'M BEING SWARMED!! Female Infant: THANK YOU NETTLE!! Male Infant: I HATED TRAINING AS A WARRIOR!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!! Nettle: BETSY HELP ME!!! I'M BEING DROWNED IN A SEA OF ADORABLENESS!!!! Betsy: Mmmm, I don't know. It wouldn't be nice to keep the babies from having fun. Male Infant: *Giggles* Nettle: BETSY I AM THE ALPHA AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!!! Betsy: Uh what? Sorry ma'am couldn't hear you. *Starts to walk away* I have other nursery's to check on. Bye. Nettle: BETSYYYYYYYY!!!!!! (The infants continue to swarm Nettle as Betsy leaves with a smile on her face) Nettle: I'LL GET BACK AT YOU FOR THIS!!! Betsy: You tell yourself that! (Betsy leaves the nursery, leaving Nettle alone with the infants) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Nettle Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts